


Peachy Keen

by petitfours (rollcake)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Cultural Differences, Drabble, Food, Gen, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/pseuds/petitfours
Summary: Niles has never seen a peach before.





	Peachy Keen

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge # 41: Fruit

"Is this...?" Niles squinted at the fruit in his hand: round, soft and flesh-like in color. Setsuna had offered it to him earlier and called it a peach, and Niles had no trouble accepting _that._ Its appearance on the other hand...

"Setsuna," said Niles, gravely. "Are peaches really supposed to look like this?"

"Hm?" Setsuna stared at him blankly. "Like what?"

"Like..." _You know._ Niles gestured with his hands. "Ass." Gods, why was he like this?

"Oh." Laughter bubbled up in Setsuna's chest. "Yeah. But if that's the case, I'm not sure why you're so confused. You've eaten ass before."


End file.
